


A Moment Together

by TheBiophone



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Coping, Hope, Past Torture, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiophone/pseuds/TheBiophone
Summary: Two years is nothing.





	A Moment Together

“We knew the consequences.”

“We did.”

“But we did it anyway.”

“We did.”

Two years had passed since the beginning of Era 3. That period was like the blink of an eye to a Gem. To the two Jades who stood in the empty courtyard, the acts of radicalism might as well have happened milliseconds ago. They might as well still have been fused. 

They might as well just been unbubbled.

The Jades sat back to back. Yellow Jade was facing the throne building; Blue Jade was facing away.

“It can hardly be called  _ our _ fault, though,” Blue Jade said. “ _ We _ were following the lead of someone we thought to be Pink Diamond.  _ We _ thought it was okay.”

“That’s true,” Yellow Jade said, “but… should we have shown greater loyalty to  _ our _ Diamonds?”

“Pink Diamond was as much ‘our’ Diamond as any of the others,” Blue Jade said.

“But were we doing it for  _ her? _ ” Yellow Jade asked.

Blue Jade fell silent. Yellow could feel her quivering, though.

“Of course,” Blue said eventually. “You  _ know _ we did.”

Yellow sighed. “We did. We wanted what was best for Steven.”

“And Connie,” Blue said. “And Stevonnie.”

“Yes.”

Now Blue felt a trembling as another moment of silence fell upon the two Gems.

Yellow continued, “It’s just….”

“We weren’t thinking.” Blue bit her lower lip. “We were so excited at the thought of being Lemon Jade again—and this time, having her existence sanctioned by a  _ Diamond _ —that we didn’t think through the consequences.”

“We… really didn’t.”

Blue drummed her fingers against the cold, hard ground of the yard. She curled into herself.

“I can feel you,” Yellow said, “and I can guess how you’re feeling. Do know it’s not your fault.”

“But—.”

“We rushed in together,” Yellow said, “and it was as much my idea as yours.”

Blue paused. “It’s true,” she said, pursing her lips before saying, “I hate seeing you get hurt, that’s all.”

“And I hate seeing you get hurt!” Yellow said. “I… I didn’t want any of what happened to happen. All I wanted was to…,” she sighed. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t have to be able to name the feeling,” Blue said. “It’s valid all the same. Besides, I was with you. I know what you were feeling, and it was noble.”

Yellow smiled. “What you felt was the same,” she said.

“... Yeah,” Blue said.

Slowly, Blue ran her arm along the ground behind her. “It’s okay,” she said.

In turn, Yellow brought her arm back. “Yes,” she said.

The two intertwined their fingers. They did not want to force anything. All they wanted to know was that they were safe together.

That there were no consequences this time around.


End file.
